1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a portable cleaning assembly and specifically to a portable vacuum unit and waste container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art assemblies disclose a vacuum unit for applying a vacuum to clean an area such that the assembly is hidden and therefore not visible. One such assembly, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,013, includes a vacuum housed in a decorative storage and is designed to receive a plant to conceal the vacuum from view. The assembly is primarily for use in barbershops and hair salons. The vacuum has an inlet such that the vacuum does not have to be removed from the storage to be utilized. However, the vacuum is not portable and does not allow for collection of solid debris that cannot be vacuumed. Another assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,826 includes a vacuum unit housed in a hassock. The hassock conceals the vacuum from view, but does not include a container for receiving solid waste.
The related art assemblies also disclose a waste container attached to the vacuum unit for receiving waste. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,560 discloses an assembly having a vacuum attached to a waste container. The vacuum has an inlet for attachment to a hose, which is preferably 20 feet length, to allow the vacuum to be utilized in an area without having to move the assembly. Further, the '560 patent suggests having multiple units disposed throughout the area so that the assemblies remain in the current location, without having to be moved. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,714 discloses an assembly having a waste container housing a vacuum unit. The vacuum unit has an inlet in the bottom of waste container for cleaning up swept debris and for cleaning off dustpans. However, the waste container must be picked up and carried from one area to the next.
The related art assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacies. Specifically, the assemblies do not provide a mechanism for making the waste container and vacuum unit portable to allow for efficient cleaning of large areas. The assemblies require additional passes through the area to perform specific cleaning functions, such as one pass for waste removal and another for vacuuming debris. These assemblies also require the user to carry the waste to the assembly or carry the assembly, which becomes increasingly heavy and burdensome.